I M Sharp and the Stolen Diamond
by hobbes598
Summary: I.M. Sharp has to find the diamond and fast or else.


Conor McGillivary

5/25/09 Per. 3

Rough Draft

I. M. Sharp was sleeping when he got the call. "Hello?" Sharp said sleepily. "THE DIAMOND HAS BEEN STOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!" "what?" "I said, THE DIAMOND HAS BEEN STOLEN!!!!!!!!" "Oh, who is this exactly?" said Sharp into the phone. "This is the museum owner and the owner of the diamond!!" "I'll be over in a minute" Sharp rushed over to the museum as fast as he could. When he got there it was surrounded by police and their cars. "What happened?" Sharp asked the museum owner. "Well, I was coming over here to get my diamond from the museum and when I went into the safe it was gone." said the owner worriedly. "Okay, just calm down and we'll try to get your diamond back, now can you tell us when you got here?" "It was about 4:00 in the morning. Why?" "Just wondering." Sharp walked around the crime scene and noticed a little misplacement . He walked over to the place where the diamond was and found what looked like a fingerprint but when he got close, he noticed it was a glove print. This is a trained pro it looks like, he thought to himself. "Can you find out what kind of glove this is?" Sharp asked one of the other detectives. "Sure. It should be back in a couple hours."said one of the police officers "Thanks. I will find out who did this and get this diamond back to you Mister." Sharp said to the owner "Thanks Mister...... Whats your name exactly?" The owner asked I. M. "If I told you I would have to kill you............. just kidding its Isaiah Sharp. Whats you name?" "Its Bill." Just then Isaiah noticed something on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It looks like a note of some sort, he thought. He opened it and read it aloud "Meet me at the river bank with $2,000,000,000 or you never get the diamond back, at least alive. D.F." "It looks like those are his initials or something. Can you try to find everyone with these initials and who bought those gloves lately?" "Sure but it will take a couple of days to do it." "Thats Ok." "Will we really have to pay that money to him?" asked Bill. "I personally hope not but we might not be able to get it back at all but I will try as hard as I can" said Sharp.

Later that week, Sharp got a call from the police department saying that they found 3 people with those initials who bought gloves that weekend. Sharp told them to take a look at all their criminal records and see if they have any previous crimes. Only one had a criminal record so they took him in. They asked him lots questions like "what would you do with $2,000,000,000?" But he didn't act suspicious at all. They asked him what crime he had committed and he said he had once shoplifted but nothing big. Then they asked him why he bought gloves that weekend and he told them he was gardening. Then the police looked at his house and figured out that he lived in an apartment and didn't have a garden. Then when they went to his apartment to talk to him, his landlord said he had rushed out very quickly and had said he was going to the airport. Sharp and his crew rushed to the airport and called to ask to shut down all flights out of New York. When they got to the airport, the security said that one flight had made it out but they couldn't find the manifest. This really is a trained professional, Sharp said to himself. Just then, Sharp saw him standing in line and started running towards him but he noticed and started running away. Luckily, Sharp had taken track and field in high school and he was really fast. The bad thing was the other guy was also pretty fast. They had a race through almost half the airport which was fairly big. Finally, the robber gave up and sat down and waited for Sharp to get there. But as soon as Sharp got there, the robber took off again. Sharp couldn't run anymore so he called for backup and luckily, they were right next to the robber and they tackled him and handcuffed him and waited for Sharp to get there. When he got there, the robber was panting so hard you could hear it from miles away. Sharp asked him why he had stolen the diamond and the robber said because the owner had stolen it from him. "What!!!!!!" said Sharp

To Be Continued........


End file.
